


i'm here

by Edenss



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, implied sex lol, nightmares and crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edenss/pseuds/Edenss
Summary: Selina isn't as alone as she thinks and Bruce is here to remind her.





	i'm here

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh this is my first batcat fic and i imagine this happening at the end of s4, you know let's pretend all the madness in gotham has subsided and they're sleeping and chilling together like a normal couple. also there is some implied sex here and i'm pretty sure they're old enough by now so yeah whatever. please leave kudos and comments!!

It was a cold day, the ground was wet and the clouds grey. It had been raining all morning, however it had subsided and Selina was just heading out.

“Where you going?” Tabitha called out. Selina stopped and turned around.

“I’m going out,” Selina paused whilst her hand absentmindedly fiddled with the whip by her side, “to see someone.”

“And might this someone be a certain billionaire?” Tabitha teased with a small smirk on her face.

Selina rolled her eyes and folded her arms against her chest, “um no, it’s just something I’ve got to deal with.”

Tabitha nodded getting the hint, “Alright, just be safe.”

Tabitha took her leave, going back to tend to her club duties. Selina pushed open the door and embarked on her journey to her destination.

With the address in her mind, Selina rushed through the streets of Gotham. Maybe it was the anger or maybe it was the fact that it had been years but all Selina knew was that she was dreading this meeting.

She had gotten there rather quickly. Selina observed the abandoned building, it was run down and a few homeless people loitered around outside.

Breaking open a window, Selina hoisted herself up and jumped inside. From the looks of it, the building was an old block of flats most likely going to be demolished to make something new.

She took out the crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and read it over once more, just to clarify she was in the right place.

 

_Please come to see me. It’s urgent and I miss you._

_3 South Sherman Street_

_Astoria, NY 11106_

_Mom x_

 

Selina treaded carefully through the building, the floorboards groaning under her feet. She found flat 3 quickly and approached the dark blue door.

Picking the lock expertly, Selina opened the door whilst she slowly reached for her whip.

The apartment was empty except for a few pieces of worn out furniture. It didn’t look like anyone was living there so Selina’s suspicions started to rise.

A lady stood, dressed in black, looking out the window. Selina cleared her throat, making her presence known. She turned around and smiled when she saw Selina.

The feeling was not mutual.

“I thought I told you never to come back.” She seethed, teeth clenched.

“I know, I know-“ Maria raised her hands in defence, trying to reason with Selina, “but I needed to see you.”

“So, you can ask for more money?” Selina remarked bitterly.

“ _No_ ,” Maria sighed in desperation. “I got into trouble with the wrong people. They know I have a daughter in Gotham and they’re gonna come after you.”

Selina let her guard down for a second, “You came to warn me-“

Selina choked when she felt a sharp pain in her back, an arm held her down as the knife was pushed deeper into her body. It was abrupt and the thought of being stabbed in the back, both figuratively and literally, was not something present in her mind.

Turning her head, she was met with a pair of cold eyes. A dark malicious smirk on her attacker’s face. Selina looked on to her mom desperately for help but instead she stood there and watched, a devilish smile on her face.

“What are you doing?” The man pulled the knife out violently as Selina tumbled to the floor. Blood poured out whilst she tried her hardest to stop the bleeding.

“Something I should’ve done a long time ago,”

Selina’s vision started to blur due to blood loss as she writhed in pain in the floor. The man gestured to Maria, handing to knife over to her.

“Poor kitty,” He croaked, “thought they had 9 lives.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Maria slowly stepped towards her. “ _I’ll make sure to get rid of all of them_.”

Selina was surrounded in a pool of her own blood, “hold her up for me.”

The man pulled up Selina by the jacket, he had a firm hold on her arm so she wouldn’t fall back down again.

With droopy eyes, Selina tried her hardest to try and see what Maria was doing. She felt her mother’s hand on her shoulder.

“You don’t deserve to live.” Maria spat out, her face close to Selina. “You will die here and no one will care about you. No one will even notice you’re gone.”

Maria stabbed Selina in the stomach harshly. A cry escaped her, the pain starting to become unbearable. Her head was spinning and she could see black dots in her vision.

“That’s two,” Maria breathed out.

She drew the knife back out and stabbed Selina once more in the gut.

_Three._

The pain was excruciating as Selina panted in quick, short breaths.

_Four._

_Five._

They probably got to nine but Selina couldn’t tell. She had blacked out after the fifth go.

 

—

“N-no,” Selina mumbled, she began tossing in the bed, “stop!”

Bruce stirred in his sleep, eyes darting open as he looked beside him. He sat up and pushed the covers away, hurriedly tending to Selina.

She had become erratic at this point, screaming all sorts of words and crying in her sleep.

Bruce placed his hand on Selina’s shoulder and tried to wake her. “Selina, wake up! Wake up!”

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped up in their bed. She grabbed her stomach and held it tightly.

She looked down, expected to be covered in blood but when she noticed she was in her pyjamas, Selina let out a ragged sigh.

“What happened?” A startled Bruce had his arms around Selina, careful not to scare her any more than she already was.

“Hold me,” she managed to choke out as tears began to surface. “Please?”

Bruce pulled her in to his embrace and held her tight. Selina rested her head on his chest and began sobbing silently as Bruce pressed soft kisses on her hair.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like hours. Not once did Bruce pressurise her into talking, he realised it was something she had to do on her own terms.

Slowly, Selina pulled away from Bruce and stared at him in the eyes. He looked down at her and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

“You had a nightmare.” He whispered. She nodded in response and looked away, trying to suppress the horrible images in her mind.

“It was my mom.” Replied Selina hoarsely. Her eyes were casted down in deep thought.

“She told me to meet her some place, and I did. When I got there, she was saying all this crap about how some people were after her and they knew she had a daughter and that they were coming to hurt me. She said she was there to warn me.”

Bruce listened carefully as he realised why her outburst was so severe. The topic of her mother was a sore one, this Bruce knew, and it wasn’t like Selina to get worked up over anything. So, seeing her break down really had Bruce concerned.

“And like the idiot I was I believed it. Turns out she had other plans. Her and one of her boy toys held me down and she looked me in the eye as she kept on stabbing me with a knife.”

“That’s evil and sadistic-“

“I know, but that wasn’t what scared me the most.” Selina thought carefully.

“Then what did?”

“She told me that no one cared about me. That I would die alone. No one would miss me. I wasn’t ready to leave. I couldn’t leave Tabitha and Barbara-“

“ _I couldn’t leave you, Bruce_.” Selina looked at Bruce and reached for his hand. “I couldn’t _die_ and _leave you_.”

Bruce felt something tug at his heart, the feeling indescribable. He squeezed on her hand and smiled at Selina.

“I’m here,” he replied and looked down into her green eyes. “And it’s going to take more than that to get rid of me.”

She grinned and Bruce placed both hands on her face and pulled Selina in for a passionate kiss. She responded instantly as their eyes both fluttered shut.

Selina pushed Bruce down onto the bed and crawled on top of him, her legs straddling his hips. They continued to make out, among _other stuff_ , long into the night.

And for now, everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it!!! really wish there was more soft moments between the two!! leave some requests and feedback if you want more! <33


End file.
